VALENTINE MENDEBARKAN DI SEKOLAH NINJA
by Ling-Ling Chinese
Summary: Valentine di Sekolah Ninja? Seperti apa ya, reaksi para Kunoichi dan Nintama? fict kedua ling2 di nintama rantarou special valentine. Maap telat update...


Yai!!!! Fict kedua Ling2 di Nintama Rantarou!!!! \(^O^)/

Sebelumnya, gomen.... Padahal fict First Mission belum kelar, tapi Ling2 malah buat fict baru... *nyesel*

Tapi cuma one shot kok. Rencananya mau memeriahkan Valentine. Tapi berhubung idenya keluar sehari setelah Valentine, jadi telat banget deh... Tapi ga apa-apa deh. Yang penting Reviewnya ya ^^.

VALENTINE MENDEBARKAN DI SEKOLAH NINJA

Story by Ling-Ling Chinese

Disclaimer : kalau yang buat Ling2 pasti kagak lucu, jadi Soubee Amako aja deh.

Genre : Romance

Summary : Valentine di Sekolah Ninja?? Seperti apa ya, reaksi para Kunoichi dan Nintama??

***

Tanggal 14 Febuari. Pagi itu, terdengar senandung kecil dari Kantin Sekolah Ninja. Tapi tentu saja bukan suara menggelegar milik Bibi Kantin. *author di shashimi*

Senandung merdu itu keluar dari bibir mungil milik Shige. Salah satu ninja Kunoichi(1) di sekolah ninja yang pribadinya ramah dan lembut. *dikroyok para Kunoichi*

"Hei Shige, sedang apa kau pagi buta begini di dapur?" tanya Yuki. Cewek berambut ikal warna merah ini salah satu teman Shige di kelas Kunoichi Sanningumi(2) Sekolah Ninja.

"Sedang buat apa Shige?" timpal Tomomi. Dan cewek berambut hitam lurus ini juga teman Shige. Dia menjabat sebagai ketua kelas yang sama dengan Yuki. Tomomi adalah sahabat dekat Yuki.

"Yuki?! Tomomi?!" kejut Shige. Shige menoleh ke belakangnya. Tiba-tiba sudah ada Yuki dan Tomomi yang sudah memperhatikan kegiatan Shige.

"Sadang buat apa sih?" ulang Tomomi.

Shinbe tersenyum malu. Ada semburat tipis berwarna merah di pipinya. "Sedang buat kue untuk Tuan Shinbe." katanya. Kali ini wajahnya memerah seperti tomat yang sudah ranum.

"Kue?" ulang Yuki. "Buat apa? Kan dia sudah punya (simpanan) kue yang banyak sekali di lemarinya." tutur Yuki. Shige dan Tomomi memandangnya heran. "Apa?? Aku diberi tahu Rantaro." Jelasnya.

Shige dan Tomomi berpandangan sebentar. Kemudian tersenyum kecil. Yuki hanya menatapnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Kata orang Portugis teman Tuan Shinbe, hari ini tanggal 14 Febuari orang-orang eropa merayakan sebuah hari dimana seorang anak perempuan memberikan sebuah makanan manis (3) pada orang yang disayanginya sebagai tanda kasih sayang." Jelas Shige panjang lebar dengan wajah bahagia.

"He?? Mengapa harus hari ini?" tanya Tomomi penasaran. (maklum, jaman dahulu... )

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku ingin memberi Tuan Shinbe kue buatanku." Kata Shige malu-malu.

"Aneh." gumam Yuki heran. Namun sebuah ide cemerlang melintas di benaknya. Senyuman jahil dari Yuki terkembang. "Hm, boleh juga tuh." celetuknya dengan seringai setan di wajahnya. "Ayo kita buat." Serunya semangat.

Tomomi mengerutkan dahinya. Yuki yang tomboy ingin membuat kue? Pasti ada sesuatu di baliknya. "Apa yang kau rencanakan Yuki." Tanya Tomomi menyelidik.

Yuki hanya tersenyum jahil. Tomomi menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah salah satu sahabatnya itu.

"Ayo, Tomomi juga buat." Ajak Shige sambil menarik tangan Tomomi. "Kirimaru pasti senang dengan pemberianmu." Sambungnya dengan senyuman yang menenangkan hati. Tomomi membalas senyuman Shige dengan senyum simpul. Lalu beranjak dari tempatnya mengikuti Shige.

Mereka membuat kue dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Yuki yang masih dengan seringai jahilnya menambahkan bahan-bahan-yang-sepertinya-agak-mencurigakan. Tomomi sepertinya membuat sesuatu yang sedikit lebih(?). Sedangkan Shige membuat dengan riangnya sambil membayangkan saat Shinbe memakannya.

***

Tiga puluh menit sebelum matahari terbit, Bibi kantin pergi ke dapur untuk memasak sarapan buat penghuni Sekolah Ninja. Ditengah perjalanan menuju dapur, Bibi Kantin bertemu dengan Souko, salah satu teman sekelas Yuki cs yang berniat membantu Bibi Kantin menyiapkan sarapan. Mereka berdua terkejut saat melihat Yuki cs sedang berada di dapur dengan wajah belepotan tepung.

"Sedang apa kalian?! Kenapa belepotan tepung begitu?" tanya Bibi Kantin dengan wajah mengerikan. Tapi dari nada bicaranya tidak seperti orang marah. Karena Bibi Kantin tahu persis bahwa Kelas Kunoichi lebih sering belajar jurus tentang aplikasi kehidupan sehari-hari daripada jurus pertarungan secara fisik. Walaupun begitu, dasar-dasar tekhnik ninja tetap dipelajari. Seperti melempar shuriken, ilmu pedang, berkuda, dll. Makanya, Bibi Kantin tidak marah. Hanya heran, apa yang sedang mereka pelajari di dapur dengan tepung-tepung itu.

Shige dan Tomomi sudah ketakutan. Padahal rencananya mereka hanya ingin membuat secara diam-diam. Namun karena keasikan, mereka jadi lupa diri.

"Ano.. itu.." Dengan cepat Yuki memutar otaknya. "Kami mendapatkan tugas membuat kue kejutan untuk nintama. Salah satu taktik untuk mendekati musuh dengan makanan." Kata Yuki yang tentu saja bohong.

"Oh..." Bibi Kantin hanya ber'Oh' ria.

"Tugas? Kue Kejutan??" Souko mengulang kalimat Yuki. Dalam nada bicaranya seperti mengandung sebuah tanda tanya besar. Bibi Kantin menoleh. Memperhatikan Souko. "Memangnya..."

"Ah iya!!" seru Yuki dengan suara lantang memotong kalimat Souko. "Waktu itu kan kau sedang sakit. Ayo aku beritahu." Yuki dengan sigap dan secepat mungkin Yuki mengajak Souko keluar.

Sedangkan Tomomi dan Shige mengalihkan perhatian Bibi Kantin. "Ah, Bibi Kantin mau menyiapkan sarapan ya. Mari saya bantu." Ujar Tomomi menawarkan bantuan.

"Saya juga akan membantu." Timpal Shige.

***

"Apa?! Ternyata ada yang begituan ya?" pekik Souko tidak percaya.

"Makanya, bantulah kami. Tolong berbohonglah pada Bibi Kantin." Pinta Yuki.

"Hm..." Souko melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia sedang berpikir. "Sepertinya menarik." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Benarkan. Benarkan." Kata Yuki girang. Sepertinya dia bersemangat sekali.

"Boleh juga. Tapi ini tak akan menjadi sebuah kebohongan belaka." Ucap Souko penuh makna. Yuki menautkan kedua alisnya, tanda tidak mengerti. "Jika semua anak sekelas melakukannya, berarti kita memang benar-banar mengerjakan tugas kan. Walaupun bukan dari Yamamoto-sensei(4)." Jelas Souko.

"Iya, ya." Celetuk Yuki.

"Lagipula, anak-anak yang lain pasti juga senang." Sebuah senyum penuh makna terkembang di bibir Souko.

"Er..."

Dari atas pohon tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, ternyata Yamamoto –sensei telah mengamati mereka sejak tadi. "Hm, ternyata begitu." Gumam Yamamoto-sensei. "Sepertinya seru juga. Aku juga buat untuk semua guru ah~." Lalu, beliau pun pergi dari pohon satu ke pohon lain menjauhi tempat murid-murid tersayangnya itu.

Lalu, dimulailah percobaan para kunoichi di dapur.

***

Selesai sarapan sebelum pelajaran dimulai, didalam kelas Ichinen-Hagumi(5), ribut membicarakan gosip yang beredar.

"Apa benar mereka akan melakukan itu?" tanya Rantarou pada yang lain. Dalam kata yang diucapkanya mengandung rasa tidak percaya.

"Itu kan cuma gosip. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Kata Shozaemon berwibawa. Dalam situasi ini Shozaemon sebagai ketua kelas Ichinen-Hanagumi dapat bersikap tenang.

"Tapi lawan kita ini para KUNOICHI, Shozaemon." Kata Heidayu mengingatkan Shozaemon dengan penekanan pada kata kunoichi.

"Benar. Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan." Danzo membenarkan ucapan Heidayu.

"Ingat saat kita pertama kali kita berkunjung ke kelas kunoichi?" kata Isuke memulai.

"Saat itu kita dikerjain habis-habisan sama mereka." Lanjut Sanjirou.

"Sifat mereka memang begitu. Jadi mungkin saja terjadi." Torawaka menyimpulkan.

"Ih~ mereka menyeramkan ya~." Ucap Kisanta dan Kengo merinding.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah berubah kok." Kata Kirimaru tak sependapat.

Semuanya sontak menoleh ke arah Kirimaru dengan ekspresi tidak percaya sekaligus kaget.

"Kau diberi apa oleh mereka?!" ucap mereka serentak. Mereka mencondongkan badan mereka kearah Kirimaru. Membuat si pelit itu menggeser duduknya kebelakang menjauhi mereka.

"Apaan sih. Aku tak diberi apa pun oleh mereka kok." Kata Kirimaru dengan tatapan tidak suka pada ekspresi mereka.

"Ta.. Tapi, masa orang sepelit Kirimaru mau-maunya melakukan hal yang tak menguntungkan begitu?!" kata Rantarou tak percaya.

"Jangan-jangan kau di ancam mereka?!" tebak Danzo.

"Atau kau di guna-guna mereka?!" timpal Sanjirou.

"Salah makan mungkin." Ucap Heidayu menambahi.

"Jangan-jangan kau sakit keras?!" lanjut Isuke ikut-ikutan.

"..." (ini Shinbe)

"Memangnya seaneh itu apa?!" teriak Kirimaru heran dengan sikap mereka.

"Iya." Jawab mereka tegas dan kompak.

GUBRAK!

Kirimaru jatuh jungkir balik dengan tidak elitnya. (akhirnya khas ninja rantaro keluar juga ^^;)

"Kalian ini...," geram Kirimaru. Dia hanya mampu mengertakkan giginya. Tak snggup berkata apa-apa.

"Tapi mungkin juga mereka benar-benar sudah berubah." Kata Shozaemon mendukung Kirimaru. "Lagipula kan ada Shige. Dia tidak mungkin akan menngerjai Shinbe." Ucapnya kemudian sambil memandang Shinbe yang dari tadi diam gara-gara sikap Kirimaru yang mengejutkan.

"BENAR! SHIGE TAK MUNGKIN MELAKUKAN HAL YANG BURUK!" kata Shinbe dengan gaya yang cool. Karena nama pacarnya, Shige, di sebut, akhirnya dia ikut bicara juga setelah tadi sempat terbengong gara-gara Kirimaru.

"Oh, iya aku ingat!" teriak Rantarou memecah suasana yang panas itu.

"Ingat apa Rantarou?" tanya Kirimaru.

"Kemarin paman dari portugal kenalannya Shinbe memberi tahu bahwa hari ini, tanggal 14 Febuari, anak-anak perempuan di eropa memberikan kue manis ke anak laki-laki. Dan pada tanggal 14 Maret, giliran anak laki-laki yang membalasnya." Cerita Rantarou panjang lebar.

"Tapi kan mereka membuat itu untuk tugas." Kata Torawaka.

"Mungkin saja. Tapi lebih baik kita berpikir positif." Ujar Shozaemon berwibawa.

"Benar. Lagian merreka kan memang suka yang begituan." Sambung Isuke.

"Iya juga, ya. Tak ada salahnya berharap." Kata Heidayu tersipu.

Akhirnya kepanikan mereka menghilang dan mereka pun berpikir positif dengan berharap tak akan ada masalah nantinya.

***

Bel dimulainya pelajaran telah di bunyikan oleh hemu-hemu. Saatnya para calon ninja/ nintama menuntut ilmu. Doi-sensei memasuki kelas Ichinen-Hagumi.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Karena hari ini ada undangan dari kelas Kunoichi, hari ini kita berkunjung kesana." Kata Doi-sensei memulai. "Dan, bapak peringatkan untuk berhati-hati." Kata Doi-sensei mengingatkan dengan wajah serius.

Anak-anak Ichinen-Hagumi pun menuju ke kelas Kunoichi Sanningumi. Dengan hati was-was mereka melangkah dengan mantap(?).

"Selamat datang Doi-sensei dan anak-anak Ichinen-Hagumi." Sambut Yamamoto-sensei ramah. "Maaf mengundang kalian tiba-tiba."

"Ah, tidak. Mungkin kami akan merepotkan. Mohon bantuannya." Ucap Doi-sensei sama ramahnya.

Anak-anak Ichinen-Hagumi sudah membaur bersama Kunoichi Sanningumi.

Para anak perempuan memberikan kue manis buatan mereka pada anak laki-laki yang mereka incar

SHIGE'S POV

Aku berhasil berduaan dengan tuan Shibe. Rasanya hari ini begitu spesial. Jantungku berdegup dengan cepatnya.

"Tuan Shibe...," aku memecah keheningan. Tuan Shinbe memandangku dengan wajahnya yang imut.

Hidungnya mengeluarkan ingus yang begitu indah(?). Aku mengeluarkan saputanganku dan mulai menyeka ingusnya itu.

"Terimakasih Shige." Ucap Tuan Shinbe dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

Aku membalas senyumnya itu. Lalu kuberanikan diriku untuk memberikan kue buatanku yang khusus buat Tuan Shinbe. "Ini kue buat Tuan Shinbe." Kataku malu-malu. Aku memalingkan wajahku. Wajahku rasanya panas. Pasti sudah merah seperti gurita rebus.

Tuan Shinbe menerima kue buatanku. Aku menoleh untuk memandang wajahnya. Melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Namun... Kenapa wajahnya berlipat-lipat (mrengut) begitu?!!

Rasanya Tuan Shinbe seperti terpaksa menerima kue-ku agar aku tidak sedih. Tapi, jika wajahnya seperti itu, justru semakin sakit hatiku.

Air mataku mulai memenuhi kelopak mataku. "Ke..kenapa...?" tanyaku mulai terisak. "Apa tak sebegitu sukanya diberi kue buatan Shige?" isakku semakin menjadi. Aku tak bisa membendungnya lagi. Air mataku tumpah dengan derasnya.

"Bu... bukan begitu Shige..." elak Tuan Shinbe gelagapan. Dia panik melihatku menangis. "Hanya saja, aku sedikit kepikiran tentang gosip itu."

"Jadi... Jadi, Tuan Shinbe tidak percaya padaku?!" kataku terisak-isak.

"Tentu saja percaya. Lihat, aku senang menerimanya." Tuan Shinbe berusaha menenangkanku. Dia tersenyum senang dengan tulus.

Melihat senyum Tuan Shinbe, air mataku tiba-tiba berhenti.

Tuan Shibe mulai membuka bungkusnya dan memakannya dengan lahap. Melihatnya makan dengan lahap, membuat senyum terkembang di wajahku.

END SHIGE'S POV.

~OWARI~

Yup. Akhirnya selesai juga one shotnya. Tapi sepertinya banyak banget ya... hahaha... *tawa maksa*.

Tapi, tamatnya sedikit ngegantung ya... Bagaimana nasib Rantarou dan yang lainnya??? Jawabannya ada di Chapter selanjutnya.

Rantarou : Lho?! Kalau gitu ga jadi one shot donk?!

Ling2 : Eh, iya juga ya?!

Kirimaru : ya ga apa-apa kan. Lagipula pembaca pasti ingin tahu ceritaku saat itu kan??? *maksa plus ngancem*

Ling2 : ya, ya.*sok ikut2an*. NANTIKAN CERITA TAMBAHANNYA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA YA!!!

Note :

Ninja perempuan

Kelasnya Yuki cs. Nama lain kelas kunoichi tahun pertama di sekolah ninja.

Di jamannya ninja rantaro belum ada coklat. Adanya cuma makanan manis dan kue-kue ala eropa seperti castela.

Guru

Nama lain kelas 1 kelompok Ha Sekolah Ninja. Kelasnya Rantarou cs.

Sekali review tetep review ^^


End file.
